gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Darksteel
"Sailors abandon their post without order, without leave. Men before the mast... Taking the ship for themselfs... What be that first mate?..." mutiny captain"... again..." mutiny"... Aye, Mutiny. And what fate befold mutineers, now we all know what that is, do we not... Mutineers hang!" '--'''Edward Darksteel Early life Edward was born on Port Royal, Jamacia. He was from a poor family. A family with no nobility to there name. His real name was Edward Jacob Watson. His parents came over from Scotland after the English invaded Port Royal from the Spanish. After a few years his parents died, first his dad from a tavern fight, and then his mother from illness. He was the age of 14 when they passed. Edward, having no job because of the EITC, then became a bandit. He robbed local stores, pickpocketing, and robbing off docked ships. He got throw into jail by navy guards, for breaking into the naval fort on Port Royal. ''Fort Charles ''is a naval fort on Port Royal, looking over the town. He got thrown into jail and was sentenced to a trial on Kingshead''. So they transfered him to Kingshead on the H.M.S Bounty. The only problem was the ship never made it to Kingshead. The Royal Rover came onto the port side to flank The Bounty. They captured and killed the crew, but finding a prisioner. Edward then became folded up into Black Bart's Crew. He served as a Swabbie, cleaning the decks and hull. They raided towns, ships, forts, and ports. Edward learned many piracy skills including sword, pistol, daggers, and cannoneering. After being with the crew for a few months he was ordered to the helm. He then learned and mastered the art of windcatching and sailing. Edward became the permanent helmsman from Black Bart until the raid on Bridgetown, Barbados. Barbados and The Black Reaver Crew After he has left on Barbados, he had no ship and place to live. He was determined to get back to sea and continue his piracy, but he was at a standstill. Looking for a ship and crew was hard. He then found a shelter for himself outside town. He visited the tavern in town many times in search for any crew. He spent 1 year on the island until he found a loyal Master First Mate, Matthew Daggervane. Matthew Daggervane was also a Master Gunner in the rankings, hence the rank Master Matthew Daggervane. Matthew Daggervane was Edward's cousin, who lived Havana, Cuba until his parents were killed by the spanish fort on Cuba. In thirst of revenge, Matthew joined up with his cousin and then began creating a larger crew. There also off a British Merchant ship, Johnny Thomas Gunfury ''joined the crew as a quartermaster, who was in charge of maintaining the crew and other finances. He was nicknamed Bones, because of his crossing bone tattoo that he got after a "late night" in the tavern. A women then joined the ranks in the crew after falling for the the captain. ''Sarah Blademorgan ''becoming another master. She became the Sailing Master and looked over the charts, globes, and instruments in the chart room. She work close with the captain when recruiting their crew. The last officer to joined the ranks just before theu finished recruiting was ''Jason Squidbeard. A experienced pirate from other crews and guilds. A very talkative man, made the rank of Boatswain. He was in charge of maintenance and supply stores on the ship. There crew as completed and now needed a ship. They searched the island for a ship to steal, finding the one and sailing it to Kingstown. Off the coasts of Kingstown It was a dark misty night. The smell of gunpowder and rum was in the air. A light rain was covering a shadow moving along the waters. Rest coming soon and updates... Category:Pirates Category:POTCO